


Laundromat

by SkilledSlackerWriting



Series: Life with Jean and Marco [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Laundromat, Laundry, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkilledSlackerWriting/pseuds/SkilledSlackerWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco are doing their laundry and other domestic things. Cutie stuff nothing hot or heavy. Just nice reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundromat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers I'm gonna be doing a dabble collection. Just little random things that everyday life would throw at them. And maybe other characters too! Enjoy~

Jean sat quietly in a corner, watching the other people go about their day. The steady thrum of washing machines and the relaxing hum of the dryers drowned out the outside noise. An elderly lady stood vigilant watching over the two men sitting in front of her. A smaller woman with hair grayed with age watches her laundry. Pondering, lost in her own thoughts. Marco was sitting across from him working away at his laptop, mimicking Jeans tick tacks with his own. Suddenly the loud metallic sound of money hitting metal sounded. Someone must have ran out of quarters. Quiet music played in the background almost indistinguishable from the other noises that filled the small room.  
A lady in a turquoise blazer with curly graying hair caught his attention. It was almost comical to watch her stand on her tippy toes to put in the detergent in the top of the machine. But what stopped him was the fierce look in her proud slate eyes. The more he watched her go about her way the more respect he found himself giving the women. The wedding ring on her finger shone brightly in contrast against her pale and freckled skin. She no doubt in Jean's mind, was a hard worker. Who worked for every ounce of pride and money she got.  
The two men’s baskets full of wet clothing were not being forcefully pushed into the circle black abyss of the dryer. One a few inches taller than the blonder one clad in moppy brown hair, a small attempt at a beard, blue shirt under a gray vest followed by well worn jeans with brown fraying flip flops. The one thing that stood out about him was the lollipop in his mouth. The shorter blonder male was smaller and leaner in build, but he had an air of intelligence about him. He was the brains of the two, he must be. He wore black hipster glasses with his black band t-shirt, in well loved black jeans with white contrasting sneakers. They looked like quite the odd couple when they were together.  
The room was cool, not by the many fans that adorned the ceiling, but by the chill of Autumn air permeating through the thin walls. Overall it was fairly quiet and relaxing being here. The mixture of smells, from dawn to lavender swayed in the air. It was better than their apartment. The washer was down for the count, Jean finally broke the ancient thing. It would fill with water, but then it would not drain, so he finally got his excuse to get a new one. Jean watched Marco rise out of the black plastic chair to go check on their laundry. Marco was clad in gray sweat pants and his blue shirt. Which no matter what Marco wore Jean found it attractive. While he himself was wearing a black Supernatural t-shirt. One Marco bought him for Christmas a year ago. And his worn blue skinny jeans with his black boots.  
The corner in which they both sat, made them long for the washing to be done so they could utilize the warmth the dryers would produce. His worry was spiked when the women he had been watching started coughing and there was little reprieve for her for a while but as soon as it started it stopped. At last the washing was done and he and Marco could use the heat they both wanted. One cart was set in their corner and Marco was bringing back a second. Both were busy, Jean with his online classes and Marco with his work. They found little time for laundry. It was comical to watch the smallest of the carts escape Marcos grasp and collide with the glass dryer door. It wouldn't take long for the clothes to dry, but it would take longer for the towels too.  
He found himself quite saddened by that thought of leaving the quite hassle and bustle of the laundry mat. Jean found that he actually enjoyed being here, quietly watching and listening. Here he was a nobody, here he was just another person.He wasn’t the author of the best selling book series, to ever hit the horror genre. The Black Blade horror, mystery series. He was roused from his thoughts to help Marco load the wet laden clothing into the dryer. The pants were coarse and heavy, the shirts clung to each other like scared dogs. Thinking of that he wondered what it would be like to be in one. Being turned and tossed in almost complete darkness, with overwhelming heat surrounding you. Feeling yourself lose your way of up and down, and watching as your skin dried and cracked. Watching yourself overheat. He shuddered at the thought, he did not want to dwell on that for much longer though it could be useful later. Things were slowly coming to an end, and this time Jean was less saddened at the thought, and more hopeful. He longed to go back and lay on his couch next to Marco watching season nine of Supernatural again, with hot cocoa and fresh clothing to wear.  
Soon he was graced with the tedious task of folding. The warmth of the fabrics and the smell of Gain Island fresh made the task that much more bearable. Standing next to Marco quietly folding next to each other, never missing a beat, they were in sync. Life partners, soul mates, whatever you wished to call it, Jean believed he found his. Each person here had their own story, their own problems, their own lives. Who knew a trip to the laundromat would be so entertaining. They were loading their baskets back into Jeans 2012 black Camaro quietly laughing at each other for the shenanigans they caused when they were folding the laundry. Quietly bumping each other or causing them to mess up the folding. It was better for Jean because Marco he was a perfectionist. Loading themselves in last they held hands the entire drive home. He was looking forward to the next time he had to visit the laundry mat. He wondered who else he could see, and what other trouble he could bring. It was a wonderful way to spend an afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my trip with my mother to the laundry mat. Like my work? Check out Seventh Hacker. Disclamer: Do not own Jean or Marco. They belong to rightful owners.


End file.
